


The King and I

by Littlewildcat



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, M/M, Stripper Katsuki Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-15 23:48:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11816763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlewildcat/pseuds/Littlewildcat
Summary: Yuuri was a prominent ballet dancer until his family needed his help. That is how he found himself here, in the arms of demonic royalty.





	1. Meeting the Demon

Yuuri glided across the stage, flowing gracefully, fluidly. It was as if he floated on air. His jumps, his spins, his leaps, all flawless, all beautiful. Yuuri moved as if he were graced with this gift from the gods. Yuuri loved to dance, he was the prima ballerina of this famous ballet troupe. He performed for many dignitaries world wide and had savored every moment of it. He loved brining a smile to those who watched him, he loved preforming. his parents were so proud when they heard of his acceptance to the troupe and had gushed many praises to Yuuri. He was thankful for all the sacrifices his parents did for him to succeed and establish himself as a famous dancer. However, some sacrifices were to much to pay.

-/-

 

One year later

Yuuri had been with the troupe for 6 years. He had been recruited when he was 15 and didn't become the prima ballerina until he was 18. He had started to make much money by then and he helped paid for the onset his parents ran. What he didn't know was that the family had acquired a steep debt before Yuuri had started working for the troupe and by the time he was 21, he was forced to come back to his hometown to help. The family had borrowed from the wrong people and now there was a never ending debt lingering over their heads. 

 

The loan sharks that they owed had offered Yuuri to pay for part of the debt, which he accepted even before they laid out the terms. He would do anything to help his family. And that is why he found himself now holding the pole in an upside down split while wearing black stilettos and a blue body cage top with silver crystals and blue shorts that hardly covers anything. He twirled himself around and righted himself back up, curling one leg around the pole and pushing one out. There were cheers from the crowd, thank god. Apparently the loan sharks owned a strip club/brothel. At least it was upscale and Yuuri made them enough from his dances that he was never pressured to go fully nude or work in the brothel part.Yuuri let go of the pole with his hands, tightening the grip of his thighs so he wouldn't fall and bent back in a graceful arch, his muscles flexed from the strain. Yuuri saw the platform littered with money. At least it was a good night. Friday's are always busy. Yuuri continued to bend until he grabbed the pole again and pulled his legs over himself and landed them on the ground. The music ended and he bowed before grabbing his money and leaving the stage. He went back to his dressing room and counted his earnings. He earned a good sum today. His family would be able to pay more of their debt.

 

" Wow! Look at that! Somebody's gained a few admirers." 

Yuuri looked over his shoulder to his his coworker and friend Phichit. Yuuri smile at him.

" Well isn't that the point. I need to make money some how. Hopefully I'll get a little more for my next performance. Are you done tonight?"

Phichit deposited himself on the chair next to Yuuri, looking at himself in the vanity mirror and grabbing a brush to style his hair. " Yeah, I'm just sticking around to help serve drinks, but we already have a lot of staff here so I'm not needed much in the floor and I already performed and I'm not interested in doing those kind of activities for money."

 

Yuuri nodded. Many of the their staff members would perform lap dances and sexual favors in exchange for a few dollars. Phichit and his family were just in much trouble as Yuuri's, but like Yuuri's even though they allowed him to help in this way they forbade them from doing that. Yuuri smiled as he remembered how his family tried to persuade not to take this job, but being the stubborn ass he was and wanting to help his family, he did it anyway but promised to only do the pole. 

" You know I think that outfit looks good on you. Maybe that's why you got paid more to day." Phichit teased. 

 

Yuuri rolled his eyes. " I'm supposed to look good. No body wants an ugly stripper." Yuuri grabbed the makeup kit in front of him and started to apply some foundation. He needed to look good. He then grabbed some blush and applied a small amount to his cheeks. 

" Well you never know. Maybe it's one of those weird kinks."

 

"Phichit I'm sure nobody will have a kink like that."

 

" there's one for human excrement, why not an ugly stripper?"

 

" Because there is no such thing."

" That's not a real reason."

" I don't need a real reason for it. It's because it doesn't exist."

 

" You never know."

 

Yuuri gave an exasperated sigh. Phichit could be so stubborn. Yuuri started to get his hair back. It was a bit untidy from all the sweat and movement, but it was a. Easy fix. The door slammed open and Minako, the establishments manager, appeared. She was pale, as if she had seen a ghost. Yuuri looked at her, concerned. There wasn't much that could scare that strong willed woman.

"Minako, what's wrong?"

 

She went over to Yuuri and knelt in front of him, grasping his face in her hands, caressing his skin with her thumbs. 

" I'm so sorry Yuuri. I'm so sorry."

Yuuri started to become anxious. What was wrong?

" what's wrong Minako?" Phichit said standing up.

" Demons they are here."

"Demons?" Phichit said " This far from the border? They don't usually come out this far. And definitely not for a strip club."

"Believe me they have. And they have requested Yuuri."

 

Yuuri stiffened. Requested. That's not good. And demons at that. If it were a human they could brush it off. But demons, they could not. They were violent and much stronger and would take what they want by force. 

 

" Just contact the authorities. They can take care of it. They will just contact the demon guards and there won't be any trouble."

Minako shook her head. "I wish it were that simple. But it's not just any demon. It's the demon king."

Yuuri felt his blood ran cold and his stomach dropped at the news. There would be no way out.

 

-/-

Apparently the demon king was there watching Yuuri's performance and had requested his presence. The demon king also ordered that Yuuri dress in a skimpy blue kimono that stopped mid thigh and wear lingerie underneath. Yuuri had been so scared that he had needed up to get dressed and have his makeup applied. 

As they walked down the corridor. Yuuri shook with fear. What was going to happen? Even though Phichit was going with him, he was still scared. Phichit. Yuuri thought. What a lying bastard.

Earlier

" What do you mean you did lap dances before?!" Yuuri yelled.

 

" I've done a few for some attractive customers. I can help you."

 

" You told me you never did stuff like that and that your family disapproved of such things!"

 

" They do. That's why I don't tell them."

" You lied to me."

" Well I didn't want to make you feel pressured into doing lap dances if you weren't comfortable."

Present

Yuuri shook his head. Well at least Phichit can help him if something goes wrong. They then stopped when the came to a door at the end of the hallway, the VIP suite. Minako looked back at them one last time and knocked on the door.

 

There was a muffled 'enter' and she opened the door.

 

Minako opened the door and ushered the two inside, placing a hand on each of their shoulders. On a plush red couch was the handsomest man Yuuri had ever seen. He had silver hair, alabaster skin and bright blue eyes. He wore black fitted pants and a fuschia jacket with golden braided cords and medals, a sign of royalty. If Yuuri didn't know better, he would have thought he was a prince from a fairy tail and not a demon king. He looked up at them and scanned them with a critical gaze, his sights then fell on Phichit and his nearly translucent belly dancer attire. 

" I didn't ask for him." He said simply in a deep, cold voice.

" Well Angel is new and Cinnamon here is going to help him and guide him along. The staff of the Pleasure Palace take the satisfaction of our customers seriously and we dont want someone as inexperience to cater to your desires. We want to make sure your standards are met."

 

The demon gave Minako a critical look before leaning back and giving an exasperated sigh. " Fine. You may leave." He said as he waved her off. Minako bowed and left the room, closing the door behind her. 

Yuuri felt the back of his neck begin to sweat. Oh god this was it. The demon is going to kill him. He's going to mess up. He will be killed. 

 

" Come here." The demon said. They both walked up to him. Yuuri was trembling in fear and he kept his head down, he couldn't look at him.

When he got close enough to the couch he felt two strong arms pull him forward. He let out a loud shriek as he fell forward. He then felt his body molded a bit until he felt like.... he was being cradled.

 

"My sweet Angel! You were so stunning! I just love you so much!" The demon gushed happily as he nuzzled his cheek. Gone was the deep cold voice, replaced by a high pitched sing song voice. " You were so adorable. And strong too! Do you work out? Of course you must! But you are a bit skinny. That's not good for you humans. You need some food. I'll order room service! Whatever you want!" The demon reached over next to him and picked up a menu.  
'Angel' Yuuri thought, ' oh. My stage name.'

 

Phichit cleared his throughly and snuggled up to the demon. " Well, handsome, we can order some room service and Angel and I can entertain you." 

 

The demon roughly pushed Phichit away and he hit the floor hard. " Don't touch me," he growled. " I didn't ask for you to be here."

 

Yuuri automatically tried to reach for Phichit but stopped. He looked back at the demon. Did he upset him? The demon was looking at him strange and frowned. " Is my Angel upset?" The demon gathered him in his arms and began snuggling him again. " My poor Angel, please don't be upset. I love you so much."

Yuuri couldn't figure out what was going on. All this cuddling was not what he expected. He watched as Phichit slowly stood up. He looked a bit stiff, as if he had landed wrong. 

The door opened suddenly. There stood a man with straw blonde hair and a healthy tan. He looked to be another demon. 

" Chris!" The demon said.

" Why hello Victor I see you have found someone to entertain you." The new demon said as he deposited himself in a plush chair next to the couch.

" You," Victor growled, " Entertain him and stay away from me." 

Phichit nodded and straddled the new demons lap. He began to move his hands over his chest and shoulders and ground himself into his lap. The demon gave a satisfied grunt before turning to " Victor."

 

" And who is this pretty little thing" he said referring to Yuuri. The demon broke out into a wide smile. " This is Angel! He is the most precious little creature there is! I love him so!"

" Angel, huh? And what is yours?" He directed the question to Phichit.

 

" Cinnamon" Phichit said in a sultry voice as he leaned down and nipped at Chris's ear. That wanted him a growl of approval and a small rub in his butt.

Victor huffed. " Stupid name for such a pest." 

 

" Victor you do you know that is just a stage name right?"

" Stage name?" Victor questioned.

"Yes. A stage name. As in it's not his real name."

" While why would they do that. "

 

" To protect them from creeps like you."

"Is Angel's name a stage name?"

"More than likely."

Victor gasped as if he had been scandalized. He grasped Yuuri and pulled him up so that they were face to face. " Please Angel tell me, is that your real name?"

" Victor leave him be. It's to protect him."

" I can protect him."

" No Victor you'll bother him. There is a difference. He doesn't need you to wait outside his door and stalk him everywhere. He probably has a life outside of here."

Victor huffed again and gave Yuuri a hug. He then turned toward the menu. " My poor Angel needs to eat. He is just skin and bones."

" Not really, his ass is a bit big." Chris had leaned his head backwards against the chair and was now aiding Phichit in moving his body across him groin. 

" No it isn't." Victor argues

 

" Whatever you say."

 

" So what will we be having my love? Chocolate strawberries, oysters, brownies or oh! Fruit platters! It all looks so good! So what will it be my dear? Just name it and I'll buy it for you" Victor gushed, smiling brightly. 

Yuuri shook his head. " But Angel, you are so thin. It can't be healthy."

Yuuri opened his mouth, but no words came. He opened it again and he found his voice. " I-I-I'm fine. Thanks" he squeaked out.

" My Angel has a beautiful voice! But you need to eat I'll order some strawberries."

Victor pulled out his phone and texted something, an order Yuuri guessed before he set it aside and looked back down at Yuuri. He began to caress his face and then he placed a small peck on his forehead. 

" Little Angel please tell me about yourself."

Yuuri gulped, he couldn't know anything about him, he could use it against him!

Victor pouted at his silence and tried again. " What is your favorite color?"

Yuuri hesitated before responding, " Blue."

Victor smiled, " How about favorite food?"

" Pork cutlet bowl." At this Victor took out a piece of paper and pen and jotted it down quickly.

" How about favorite animal"

" Dog"

" Any preference?"

"Poodles" Victor kept jotting down the answers as they went. Chris was starting to pant heavily. 

" What do you look for in a lover? Is it looks, humor, or anything?" Victor looked at him with an intense gaze, waiting for an answer.

" Umm.... I don't know?" It was more of a question than an answer. 

Victor put the paper and pain back into his pant pocket. He smiled. 

" Well that makes things easier then. I'll be your new lover!"

Yuuri paused for a second before he screamed, " What!"

-/-

Please comment and review. I am very interested in knowing if I should continue this story. The updates may take time as I am a busy person. I really hope that you enjoy this story and give positive reviews. Please comment on my other stories and tell me how you like them. Also, I'm making plans for another story. I'm debating between Naruto x Sasuke, Yuuri x Victor or Bruce x Clark. Your input is greatly appreciated. :)


	2. The New Deal

Yuuri sighed internally. If this kept going on he wouldn't need to worry about going home before his next shift. He could just stay here.

" Are you insane! Victor he can't be not be your lover. First off he is human. He is not a demon or even part demon. He is human," Chris stressed, " Also how would it look if you parade around your stripper boyfriend."

Victor huffed and adjusted Yuuri on his lap. " Love has no boundaries. And besides I'm king. I can do what I want."

" it's doesn't work like that Victor. You to think about your kingdom. They depend on you. And what would Yakov say? You know he will have an opinion about this. And what about Angel? What happens if he doesn't want to be your lover? Maybe he has a lover but doesn't want to tell you. He had a life outside of here I bet. You can't just decide things because you feel like it."

 

" But my beautiful Angel would never lie. right Angel?" Victor asked looking down at Yuuri. He slowly shook his head. He didn't want to disagree with him. Who knew what this demon was capable of. He could kill him with a flock of his wrist. 

Phichit was sitting on the chair looking at his nails. He looked bored. He probably was. This so called demon was not as vicious as originally thought and defiantly not as smart. He couldn't believe he was a king. How did the demon kingdom thrive under this guy?

That was when the door opened revealing a troll and that was when everything went to hell.

-/- 

Yuuri sighed as he headed home. The demon turned out to be this Yakov character. He was royally pissed when he found out where Victor was spending his time. He had also brought Minako behind him and ordered that both him and Phichit go home. Victor had whined and whined and grabbed to Yuuri until finally they were able to pry him from the demon's strong grasp. That demon sure was strong as all of the rooms occupants had to work against the touchy demon. 

Yuuri walked up the steps of his house and opened the door. Everything was dark inside. It was not surprising seeing how late it was. Everyone was probably asleep, resting before they had to open the onsen and spa in the morning. Yuuri went to his room and quickly undressed himself and hopped into bed. He was too tired to take a bath and felt that sleep was more important.   
It didn't take Yuuri long to fall into a deep slumber, and forget about the pushy demon.

-/-

 

When Yuuri woke up it was 6 in the afternoon. He still had a few hours before he needed to go to the club, but that was fine. He wanted to spend time with his family today. Usually he didn't this much, but yesterday was exhausting. Victor was exhausting. 

Yuuri grabbed his envelope full of earnings and walked down the short corridor and down the stairs to the dinning area where he knew his family were probably at. The onsen should be closed now and they were probably counting today's earnings. He could hand them his earnings so that they could better determine how much they can pay the. Debt collectors his week. When Yuuri entered the room, he saw his parents and Mari sitting down at the table with their money spread across the table. Yuuri sat down next to him and deposited his envelope on the table. 

They smiled at him as his father reached for the envelope.

" How was your night?" His mother asked. " You came home later than usual."

" It was tiring but nothing I can't handle." His mom gave him a small smile. 

His father opened the envelope and pulled out the money. He stared at it wide eyed as he saw the amount. " Yuuri, what happened last night? You never bring home this much."

Yuuri flinched at that. His parents were always worried about his job. Well he might as well tel him the truth. " A demon came by. The demon king. He wanted my company. It wasn't anything sexual. It was more of him trying to force feed me than anything else."

"Demon king?!" Mari exclaimed " You mean the demon king?"

Yuuri sighed, " The one and only."

His mom gave him a worried look and said, " Are you all right? He didn't hurt you did he?"

" No he didn't. He was just clingy. He didn't want me to anywhere else but his lap and i almost didn't come home because he wanted to cuddle. He was certainly a handful though. He kept asking me to eat and he wanted to know my name and he was just very persistent. His friend wasn't too pleased when he claimed that we should be lovers and that he was in love with me. It was just an exhausting affair."

 

Mari chuckled. " Maybe you should see him more often if he tips like this."

" Mari" Their mom chided.

" What its funny that some powerful and 'scary' demon king takes one look at Yuuri and he his head over heels in love with him."

" Mom its fine. It ms not like he did anything."

" I know Yuuri but please be careful. I'm just worried."

Yuuri nodded. " I will mom. " And he knew he must. 

-/-

 

Yuuri didn't know what to expect tonight. A local fraternity reserved a number of seats. That could either be a good thing or a bad thing. Sometimes they drank so much everyone left with a little bonus or half the bar is destroyed. 

what Yuuri didn't expect was to see Victor and his demon entourage crowding the front tables. Victor was yelling out his stage name and waving his arms to gain his attention, his heart shaped smile wide and his eyes shining brightly. 

Yuuri sighed as he felt a headache coming on. He didn't what to do with this guy. He was just so exhausting. Where does this guy find his energy? Any regular being would be exhausted by now. He may be a demon but he was just a giant bundle of energy. 

Yuuri took his place next to the pole. The music started. He grabbed onto the pole with one hand, leaned his body away and walked around the pole a few times. He was currently wearing an outfit the wrapped around his neck splitter into two so it covered his nipples and formed into one again so it covered his privates and went under him   
the attached back again as a thin gold chain. It left his entire rear exposed for all to see. He brought himself up the pole and began to twist and rotate around it. He did a few splits as well. It was pretty routine so far except for Victor somehow yelling over the rowdy crowd. 

 

Yuuri saw one guy waving a wad of cash to his left. He dropped down the pole and crawled over to him. He stoped in front of him and began to shake his hips and run his hands over himself. The man seemed to like it and placed the money in hi garter. His hands lingered to Yuuri backside and before Yuuri could pull it off a singing whizzed by Yuuris head, making impact with the patrons face with a sickening crack. Yuuri looked down and saw blood. He turned around and saw some people trying to restrain. Victor. Yuuri jumped up and fled from the stage.

 

-/-

 

" We really do appreciate the busy receive from this from the demon lands, but we would appreciate it greatly if you didn't harm our other customers." Seung Gil said. He was the owner of the establishment and to whom Yuuri owed his debt. " Angel was just doing his job. It was part of his routine."

Victor pouted. 

 

After that incident, Seung had gathered Yuuri and Victor and his group who happened to be made up of his family and advisors. Seung was ticked when he grabbed Yuuri and told him to go to his office. He had even told Yuuri to come in a skimpy g-string to the office, knowing how Yuuri hated to be that exposed and had warned that if he screwed up he would be spending time pleasuring customers in the brothel.

"Well my Angel shouldn't be touched like that"

" He's a worker here. It happens sometimes."

" Well make it not happen."

" I can't really do that."

Victor growled threateningly and Yuuri flinched and moved further behind Seung.

Seung was unphased.

" If you are so desperate for Angel I may have a proposition for you. You see his family owes my a debt and if you were to pay it, he will be all yours."

 

Yuuri gulped and felt his blood ran cold. Oh no.

 

" Deal." Victor said. He dropped what appeared to be a bag of money on the desk, grabbed Yuuri and fled before anyone could stop him.

 

-/-

I appreciate the comments so far. Please continue to give you support and comments. Please share your ideas as well regarding this work and future works.


	3. Hotel Adventure

Yuuri knew demons had super capabilities. But This was just unreal. Victor had somehow ran across town to the very posh part of it and got them a VIP hotel suite. Victor quickly deposited him on a soft California king bed which faux fur and white satin sheets.

Victor had that large heart shaped grin on his face. " Angel! We can spend the whole night here getting to know each other, but first let's get you some clothes. " Victor quickly placed Yuuri in a large bathrobe. It was a nice bathrobe. Probably one that cost more than Yuuri salary at the club. It was definitely something he couldn't afford on a regularly basis. 

" My Angel looks so cute! I love you so much!" He said as he cuddled Yuuri again. Yuuri sighed. This was not what he needed right now. What he needed was a strong drink. A real strong drink. 

Victor jumped in bed next to him, excited. " we can play dress up! You would look cute in a little school boy uniform! Or even as a little bunny. It would be so much fun. We gotta do! Please Angel, please Angel let's do it! Let's play dress up!" He begged Yuuri.

This was way to much. Yuuri didn't know how much more he can handle of this. He will surely have a panic attack within the next hour if this demon kept this up. His heart won't be able to take it. " Um... that's fine. We don't have to. It would... be too much trouble for you." Yuuri said. 'Don't panic Yuuri, don't panic.' He thought. He didn't need to upset a demon. No that wouldn't be good. That would lead to him being potentially killed and his family potentially killed as well. That would not be good.

Victor pouted. " But Angel you would look cute!" 

" It's fine." 

Victor pouted again. 

"Actually, ...um... I... I need to go home."

" What!" Victor cried. "Why? We were going to have so much fun."

 

" um.. I kinda have things to do tomorrow. Like chores and stuff."

" But lovers need to spend time together. We need to get to know each other." He whined.

" Yes lovers do need to know a lot about each, but we aren't lovers. In sorry your majesty, but you are a stranger to me. We haven't even dated yet."

" Please Angel call me Victor. I love you and I want to be your lover. Demons can find love on the first meeting and this can be our date. We can have fun. I can afford room service. That will fun. 

Yuuri was getting exasperated. This man was to much. "But I don't know you! I don't trust you! You freaking almost killed a guy and you hurt one of my friends. That is not a good way to be someone's lover friend or anything for that matter. Look i seriously have things to do tomorrow and I need to go home. So good night." With that Yuuri stormed out of the hotel. He may have been only wearing a bathrobe but dammit he wasn't spending another moment in that mans presence! 

-/-

Yuuri was glad that no one had attacked him on his way home from the hotel. That would not have been a good situation and just walking home had already done a number to his anxiety. He knew it was not a smart move snapping at that demon but he was just so annoyed and aggravated. Why didn't he get the point that e was just too much? He was jumping everywhere and was all over the place. That was just too stressful for Yuuri. He couldn't handle it. 

 

Yuuri was already up and about and helping at the onsen. He was going to manage the spa part of it and he was setting up the needed supplies for the day. This was a whole lot better than working at the club. No more late nights, no more rude customers and no more crazed demons. 

He gave a long sigh. How the hell did a demon wonder this far from the border. The demons lived in what were called the Darklands. Not much were known about them or their country other than Yuuri's town was closest to the border and that demons were potentially dangerous creatures. They hardly wandered far from their homeland and there were hardly ever more than two at once. 

 

It was surprising the Victor had wandered away multiple times from his homeland and with so many demons. Yuuri was just happy it hadn't escalated into anything violent. 

Yuuri heard the bell chime, signaling the arrival of a guest. It must be the 10:00 full spa day for Mr. Makachin N. he had requested early this morning saying that they needed this spa day due to a recent 'crisis' and that they were brining a plus one. Mari had scheduled The appointment. She said that the speaker was very stressed and had said this appointment had to be made immediately. Yuuri shook his head. It must have been some crisis to need an immediate spa day. Just like having to deal with a clingy overbearing demon crisis. Yuuri drops the folded towels he had in his hands on a table on the way out of the room. As he entered the lobby area he began his welcoming speech, "Welcome to Yu-topia hot springs and spa how..." the words died in his throat as he saw who stood before him. There stood Victor with a large brown poodle. 

"Yuuri! It's me Victor! I've finally found you. Makachin and I came for spa day. Isn't that exciting?"

Yuuri froze for a second before screaming. 

 

-/- 

Thank you for all the comments so far. I'm am happy that everyone is enjoying it! I really do appreciate the feedback so please continue to comment and give me your suggestions as to how you want or see the story progress. Also feel free to look at my other stories and comment on those. I am always open to suggestions so please write what you want me to write about in the future. Thanks! :)


	4. A Visit

Yuuri frowned as Victor continued to hug him on the couch of Victor's stud. " My Angel had such a beautiful name. Yuuri! I love that name. We should have your name also engraved on our mailbox!" 

Apparently the demon kingdom and the human kingdom had an agreement where if a demon noble fell in love with a human they could bring them back to their home as mating is an " important part of the demon culture" per the ugly troll that followed Victor around. His family was in shock and had protested the departure of their only son but the mayor of the freaking town had told them that he must go in order to maintain a steady alliance with the demon clan. Happy that he got his way, Victor told his father that he shouldn't worry about a dowry as he " can manage fine" and had bestows his family with a bunch of gifts ranging from money to expensive meats.

Ever since he has arrived two days ago it has been " Yuuri this" , " Yuuri that" and " Yuuri please". The demon followed him everywhere and was so touchy. He was always following Yuuri around and he wanted his opinion on everything from what he should wear to what pen he should use to write. To be quiet honest, Yuuri could care less of what Victor thought or wanted. He just wanted to get out of here. 

There is a sudden knock on the door. Victor looks up. " Enter." He said. 

Then " PHICHIT!" Yuuri jumped from the couch and ran to his friend. Yuuri embraced and held him close. " I've missed you."

" The feeling is mutual Yuuri."

Yuuri pulled back and saw what Phichit was wearing. He had a sheet red bra and harem pants. He also had in what appeared to be a thong underneath those pants. His hair was ornamented with golden jewelry and it seemed as if someone as applied makeup skillfully to his face. 

" Umm... you look nice." Yuuri said awkwardly. 

" I have to agree full heartedly." Yuuri looked up to see Christophe behind him. " Yuuri may you and Phichit give Victor and I a moment? Maybe a walk through the gardens?"

 

Yuri nodded and lead the way to that garden with Phichit on his arm. They didn't say anything to each other until they reached the garden. 

" Well you look nice today," Yuuri teased.

" You weren't the first to compliment me today. " Phichit smiled.

" So that demon..." Yuuri began.

" You mean Christophe?"

" Yes. Christophe." 

" It's just for fun. Nothing serious. And before you ask we are not really having sex. Just some kissing and some really steamy dry humping."

"And the clothes?"

"Precautionary measure. He said that demons are unstoppable when they see a potential mate unless that mate is already taken and the clothes show that I essentially 'belong' to someone else."

" Interesting."

" Yes very. And that is why I am here. You see Christophe has recruited my help as he believes that I can help you better understand Victor. I know I know it is probably something you don't want to hear but please hear me out I found the information extremely interesting. So I have been informed that demons respect love very greatly in their culture. They are only allowed to have one mate and even though they may have several relationship before their marriage they tend to save themselves for their 'mate.'

That day we met Victor was his first time in a strip club. He actually didn't want to go as he felt that seeing another person naked was la betrayal to his future spouse. However, from what Chris told me, he fell in love with you the minute he saw you and told him that he wanted to meet you. That was why he arranged that private dance. He the tried to see you again the day after but he felt you paid more attention to another man and he got extremely jealous. Chris said that Victor is not use to being told no and feeling jealous. With you he doesn't understand how to date and is afraid that someone else will sweep you off your feet and that you will not love him. 

I told Chris that I would explain to you the situation. Now that I have, we can talk of other things."

They sat down on a small garden bench the cane across.

" So what am I supposed to do with him?"

Phichit shrugged. " Get to know him? Give him a chance? At least explain to him that you don't like him."

" I can't even talk to him properly without him clinging to me or trying to shove some gift in my face. He really is exhausting."

" So I've noticed."

" I just don't know how to handle him."

" Well lap dances usually make Chris compliant."

 

" Phichit!" Yuuri shouted scandalized.

 

" Well its true. I would just say give him a chance and try to explain to him how you feel."

 

-/-

 

Chris and Phichit left Yuuri was again with Victor. It was know or never. He will hair explain how he feels about the situation and then all should be right again. 

Before Yuuri could open is mouth to get the needed words out he felt a presence on his lap. It was a box wrapped in light blue paper and a dark blue bow. Yuuri looked at Victor questionably.

 

" Open it" Victor said. He had that heart shaped smile wide on his face. He looked very happy. No make that extremely happy as if he thought he did something good. If it was under different circumstances, Yuuri would have thought it was cute. But right now it wasn’t cute, it was getting kind of annoying.

 

Well there goes talking about feelings. Yuuri undid the wrapping and opened the box. He gasped and stilled when he saw the contents. 

 

-/-

 

Thanks for reading so far and commenting. I greatly appreciate it. Please continue to leave you comments and I will try and respond to them if I can. Also, I have a favor from you guys. I am looking for a Naruto fanfic piece that I forgot the title of and would appreciate it if you can help me find it. It is about a homophobic Naruto who also happens to be homeless and living on a boat being recruited by Iruka ( I think) to partake in a research experiment. Naruto agrees and it turns out he will be on an island with a homosexual Sasuke and the experiment will see if a homophobic and a homosexual can get along. It's a funny story and I've been looking for it for a while. If you need more details, feel free to make a comment and I'll give you as many details that I remember. I can't remember if it was in AO3 or in Fanfiction.com  
Thanks again and I hope you enjoy.


	5. True Love

" Huh.... haah...ung..." 

" So good....so very....good."

" Onegai! Onegai! Hiii.. hiii.... haah!"

" What is this?" Yuuri seethed. Yuuri glared at Victor and that freaking abomination called a computer who was currently making those distasteful noises. Victor was currently dressed in a white button up black slacks and thick black rimmed glasses. Yuuri would have though that he was in a business meeting the way he was dressed and not looking at porn. 

Victor smiled the annoying smile. " I'm taking notes!" He said cheerily. 

Yuuri continued to glare. " Why would you be taking notes on this?"

Victor looked confused for a brief moment. " Well if we are going to do this in the near future, it will be a good idea that I know what needs to happen. Woould you like to see it too?"

" Ā kami ā kami....Yori hayaku... Yori hayaku"

The stupid computer was still making noise with that God awful video. 

Yuuri groaned. " Turn that off."

 

" But don't you want to see what happens? It's very educational. "

 

" Hai... hai...uh.... uh....."

" Just turn that stupid thing off."

Victor frowned and paused the video. The Japanese man was frozen in the throes of passion, with a his mouth gaping wide as his partner was stopped mid thrust. From behind. 

" Victor." Yuuri started. Victor turned toward him, watching him carefully and following his every word, " This behavior... um... it's not exactly appropriate."

Victor frowned and shook his head. It looked like he was about to speak but Yuuri cut him off. " It is not very appropriate to be watching porn. Especially in the middle of the day. "

" So it's ok if it's at night?"

Yuuri ignored him. " It's also not very tasteful to buy someone, a stranger, um lingerie." Yuuri remembered the red corset and matching lace thong. What the hell was the idiot thinking? What would compel him to buy such a thing. The stupid man!

" But Chris said lingerie makes having sex better." Well there was the answer. Stupid Chris and stupid Victor and his damn lingerie. He should have thrown it harder at Victor's head yesterday to get his point across to the thick headed idiot.

Yuuri groaned. He remembered. He was in so much shock. He Remebered throwing the box and the blue wrapping paper at Victor before storming out."Victor. It's not very appropriate. We need to set some ground rules alright?"

Victor nodded enthusiastically.

" Rule number one: don't touch me without consent. It's not very polite by Human standards."

Victor nodded.

" Rule number two: no more porn."

Victor nodded again.

" Rule number three: no more buying of sexual toys, clothes and anything else of that nature."

 

Victor nodded again.

" Any questions?"

" So what happens if you consent? Will I be able to touch you then?"

Yuuri gave an exasperated scream and stormed out of the room. 

-/- 

Phichit was currently laughing on Yuuri's bed, clutching his sides.

" That's the funniest thing I heard!"

" It's not."

" So after you stormed out, he chased after you asked what was wrong then followed up with which of these sites Count as porn?!" Phichit continued to laugh.

 

" It's not funny."

 

" Of course it is. Listen to this one...Kung Bang Asian.com?... that hilarious and KoiAsain.com...Really it's funny."

Yuuri sighed and fell back onto the bed. 

" well you got to amount at least he cares about you and your opinion."

" He's insane."

" Mari said your parents loved him."

" Don't know how."

" They said even though he's a bit eccentric he still loves you. She said he was very respectful and nice when they came to visit the other day."

Yuuri remembered. Victor wasn't a bad person. He was just exhausting.

" Come on you have to at least admit he cares. He called Chris and I the minute you refused to open the door for him. This little porn issue is not that big of a deal to ignore him. He meant well."

" If you say so."

 

" You idiot! That's a horrible idea. " they both turned to the door and saw an angry blonde demon (Yuri was his name?) with a brunette demon and chris and Victor waking through the door of Yuuri's room and approaching the bed. 

" Well maybe he's scared and inexperienced. A demonstration may be needed." Chris said

" It's stupid" the blonde demon seethed. 

Chris frowned. Victor just looked between the two, watching their conversation. 

" What's happening?" Phichit asked.

Chris turned to him, " Your friend may be nervous because he's a virgin and has never experienced the touch of another."

" What!" Yuuri shouted.

 

" It's no uncommon. No need to feel afraid." Chris coaxed.

" It's stupid! I don't even know why you asked for my opinion! It's common sense as to how stupid it sounded!" The blonde demon raged.

 

" You better not be thinking that this is a good idea," Yuuri growled at Victor

Victor frowned. " See Yuuri doesn't like the idea! He hates me now!" He pouted. 

" It was better than your idea," the blonde growled. 

" My idea was fine," Victor said petulantly.

" What idea?" Yuuri asked.

" My gift."

" What gift? 

" The one Chris said was stupid," He explained.

" What was it?"

" Makachin!" The poodle trotted in at his master's call.

" Bring me Yuuri's gift," the dog took off only to returned with a blue box. Victor took it from the dog and handed it to Yuuri. He looked at it suspiciously. It may be another lingerie set for all he knew. 

Yuuri undid the wrapping and lifted the top off of the box. What he saw surprised him. Inside were a pair of new ballet shoes. They were a dark blue color. They were beautiful.

" I saw one of Yuuri's old posters and thought maybe he would like new shoes and some dance lessons."

" That's stupid! If he's a professional they why would he need lessons!" The blonde seethed. 

' He got me shoes' Yuuri thought. He looked back up at Victor and watch me fisher nervously. Yuuri dropped the box and wrapped his arms around Victor and began to kiss him. Victor stiffened in surprise. Yuuri's hands traveled upward and gripped his hair as he traced his lips with his tongue, asking for permission. Once Victor opened it he began to explore his mouth. He pulled himself closer to Victor and began to rub himself against him.

 

" Disgusting" the blonde screeched.

" See yourself out" Yuuri growled as he brought Victor down on him as he fell back on the bed. Yuuri would make sure he was rewarded for loving him.

-/- 

 

Yuuri threw his head back as he bounced up and down On Victor. His fingers were ok but this was better. He dropped his head and bit into Victors shoulder, earning a husky groan.  
Up and down. Up and down. That was the rhythm. Victors hair was plastered against his forehead and he was breathing heavily. A light blush dusted his face and his eyes twinkled. Victor flipped them over and pulled out. Yuuri whined but it was cut short as Victor flipped him onto his stomach and drove in once again. Yuuri gave a surprised yelp and Victor began to drive into him. The bed shook under their weight.

" Oh.... oh god... yes! Yes! Yes!" Yuuri moaned as Victor plowed into him. It felt so good. Victor nibbled on his ear softly and his hands gripped his hips tightly as he thrusted into him. 

" I'm close." Victor murmured.

" Close to whaa---gah!" Yuuri get something cold enter him as himself release. Then it felt as if Victor got larger. Yuuri collapsed on the bed and turned his head.

" What was that?!"

" I released into you." Victor said sheepishly.

 

" well get out."

" I can't! I swelled up! It's a mating thing!" Yuuri huffed and faced forward. 

" I'm sorry Yuuri!"

" Just lay on me. It feels nice"

Victor complied. His head settled next to Yuuri's. 

" Thanks for the shoes and the lessons. That was very thoughtful. You must really love me, right? You have to be very serious to be that thoughtful."

" Yes. Yes, very much."

" Then I suggest you love me for the rest of your life."

" Yes. Yes I will."

" Good." Yuuri placed a soft kiss ok his cheek and they settled to sleep. 

-/- 

Hope the ending is not too rushed and I hope that you like it. Please comment and if you know the name of the fanfic I mentioned earlier please let me know.


End file.
